Bite Me, Or Better Yet, Ill Bite You
by MistressMasquerad
Summary: Everyones scared of her for some reason.Maybe its her out of controll style, or unfriendly nature. Or maybe its that she just moved here, was born in Romanina, and is possibly a decendent of Dracula. Whatever it is Kaye Alucard is turning heads this year
1. Bite Me

Bite Me, or better yet, I'll Bite You  


Chapter One:  Bite Me

The hallway became suddenly silent as I came through the doors. Principal Powers wasn't far behind, and no doubt everyone had heard the latest slice of gossip. I held my head up high and put on my best anyone-else-wanna piece-of-this face. The crowd parted as we walked all the way to the gym, kids gradually disappearing into their classrooms as the final bell rang. Principal Powers, or Powerless as a call her (I mean really, how much damage can comets do?) pushed me through the doors and up to a large frozen figure.

"Well go ahead now Mrs. Alucard, change him back." She insisted. I laughed and crossed my arms.

"Well what do you expect me to do? It's not like I can snap my fingers and turn him back" I said, raising an eyebrow and inspecting my nails. Oh yeah…she defiantly hates me. I could see it in her face as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Turning gracefully on a heel she motioned someone to come in. He came trudging through the door, face hard as a rock, and the classic black leather style to back it up. School Bad- ass competition number one I mentally noted. I watched him curiously, as he came over and stood in front of me, cold dark eyes bearing down on me. He didn't look angry…just bored, or peeved. Like he really wanted to be in class, I laughed to myself. Principal Powers welcomed him with a small wave.

"Ah, Warren, so glad you were willing to be of help. Kaye Alucard, this is Warren Peace, a fellow junior here at Sky High. He is going to help us to settle this rather, well difficult situation, then escorting you to the detention room." She added glaring in my direction. I nodded, acknowledging Warren's presence, and then went back to my nails. Damn the paint was coming off.

"So…what do you want?" He asked bluntly. I let out a laughing sigh, and Principal Powers just glared at me again. She was getting really fond of that.

"Oh alright," I sighed rolling my eyes, and then fixing my gaze on the guy in front of me, "I froze him and now she cant un-freeze him." She simply cleared her throat in protest. Oh no! Now I had questioned her authority! I was walking on thin ice now! Trying to contain my laughter, I turned my attention back to Warren.

"Oh." He replied and went over to the statue. Oh…is that it. No reaction, no high fives no nothing? Well ok so I hadn't really wanted a high five, but something other the 'oh' would have been nice. He walked over to the newly added ice sculpture, and set his arms aflame. Wow. I thought sarcastically. He's on fire! If you haven't noticed, I laugh at my own jokes even before I say them. Thus the price we pay for having a vivid sense of humor. But I digress… ANYWAYS the clearly clueless Warren powers up and sends a large fire ball at the statue. Before anyone could react, the fireball bounced off of the statue at a greater speed then thrown, and came careening towards us. I sighed a gently blew some air out of my mouth, like one might do to blow out birthday candles. The flame ball froze, then due to the fact it was fire, melted the ice, and the water put out the flame. Warren stared at my dumbfounded.

"Okayyyyy so there might me a telepathic force field around Mr. Ice Man" I said innocently, lifting my fingers, and then slowly letting them fall, removing the force field. Principal Powers gave me another one of her famous death glares and pointed to the door.

"You detention…NOWWW," she commanded.

"Fine, god, don't get so moody." I teased as a walked out. Some guy with glasses showed me where the detention room was, and thanked me for finally acting out against Coach Boomer. Whatever, I didn't need to know his name, or how mean he was. He BOOOMEED in my ear before I had my coffee. In my book that would get anyone a first class ticket to hypothermia land. It really wasn't anything personal. However I did appreciate the attention. He told me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. His name was Ian, or Ivan, or Ether, or something. Anyways I found the detention room, and sat down with a book. About 5 minutes later my favorite Principal showed up, pulling that Warren guy in by his ear. I smirked as he took a seat next to me and sighed. She informed me that I had no powers in this room, and that I could leave at 1130. Hey right before lunch, I could get used to this! When she left I turned slightly and for the first time actually looked at Warren Peace. Damn… I should have paid attention A LOT earlier. Long dark hair with soulful dark eyes, and clad in LEATHER no less. I cocked a brow at him questioningly, and he frowned.

"I kinda took advantage of the whole "un-freezing" Coach Boomer, and kinda burnt him to a nice crisp…on accident of course." He stated eyes glinting with delight. I laughed and nodded, adding in an 'Oh I see'. He never really did stop looking at me, even after I turned my attention to my book. Then I got bored and painted my nails. After that I took off my shoes and started to paint my toenails. This however didn't go over so well.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" he asked eyes growing wide and fingers coming up to cover his nose. I smiled sarcastically, and waved a foot in his face. He light up his hand and flicked a flame at my foot.

"OWWWW!" I yelled cradling my scorched foot in my arms. "What the fuck was that you dick head!"

"Get your smelly feet back in your shoes" he ordered sternly.

"Bite me." I said continuing to paint my other foot. "Or better yet, I'll bite you."

He looked at my strangely and I flashed him a smile that revealed my long white canine teeth.

"You know what Alucard is backwards?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Dracula" I grinned and went back to my nails. Surprisingly the first foot was dry. I ran my fingers over the scorch marks and shrugged.

"Hm…what do you know…stupid fucking flame dried them…" Shrugging again I decided to try poka-dots.

**End Chapter One**

**Authors Notes: **

**My first fan fiction so I might suck. But oh well. I would read it if I weren't the one writing it..and someone else did…oh you know! NE WAYS Rate and Review PLEASSSSEEEEE. I think ill rate it T. Because I mean u can't write a Warren Peace story without the cussing can you. NOPE**

**Yours truly,**

**_M.M._**


	2. Friends, Foes, and Fetishes

Chapter 2: Friends, Foes, and Fetishes

Detention proved to be boring after that. Warren fell asleep around 11, only to be shaken awake by Principal Powers half an hour later. I on the other hand made good use of my time by painting my nails several times, writing a new song, and throwing spit balls at a certain sleeping detention mate. I mean really he should have known better then to fall asleep on me. That made me mad, and plus I was bored out of my skull, with nothing to do. A lethal combo. I made sure I had made it out of the room before he discovered the gooey mess in his hair, and made my way to History.

Things in this school were different. First of all back home in Romania you learned about world history, wars, national disasters, things like that. Here you learned about past battles that other super people had fought the style that most villains had fought with in the past, those types of things. It was like suddenly everything was about super people. What ever happened to World War II? Or Mount Saint Helen? I pretty much tuned out the teacher and decided to doodle a little. Once the lecture was over a brown haired kid came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, your Kaye right?" he asked. Boy if I had a nickel for every time I had heard that today I'd have like…I don't know 3 nickels, but there were more riches to come!

"Yeah, that's me. What do you want?" I stated looking up through my hair.

"Wow blunt aren't we?" he said.

"Thank you for that wonderful statement of the extremely obvious." I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I sighed and cut out the smiley cheerleader bit. "I don't do well with pleasantries." He just laughed and grinned at me with this kooky lopsided smile. I decided that this kid was alright. I mean hey at least he came over to talk to me instead of just staring and whispering while I walked past. I grinned and asked him his name.

"Oh right, I'm Will Stronghold, and yes believe it or not I realize that I am the Commander and Jet Stream's son so you really don't have to tell me." He explained. I guess lots of people say 'OH HEY YOU'RE THE COMMANDER AND JETSTREAMS SON!' when he tells them his name. I nodded cracking a soft smile. We chatted for a bit about my powers, telekinesis and ice, then about his, strength and flight. He was born with two super parents too. Then he asked me to sit with him and his crew at lunch.

"Oh sorry I already got an invite. Some kid with glasses and his names like Ivan." I said sighing.

"Oh, Ethan, yeah he's one of my friends. He'll be there to don't worry."

"Actually I was planning to ignore the request and sit where ever I damn well please, but since lunch is next period I might as well." I replied bored. Will bit his lip and nodded confused.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" He asked. I shrugged. I guess that was good enough for him, because he went back over to his seat right as the lunch bell rang. I sauntered into the cafeteria and went through the lunch line. Plate filled with salad, pineapple and cookies I looked for a place to sit. That's when I felt something lightly pulling up my skirt. Whirling around I came face to face with a guy. He had long stripped sleeves and a cocky grin.

"Why hello you must be the new girl. I must admit your not at all what I expected." He said looking my up and down.

"Oh really," I snapped, "and how's that?" He laughed and reached up towards my head to brush some hair out of my face.

"Well you're a lot hotter then I expected" he said as her swept away my hair. I took that opportunity to grab his hand and twist it backwards so hard her yelped. Then I froze it like that.

"Keep you long stretchy limbs to YOURSELF" I yelled as he ran to the nurse's office. Smiling contently I saw Will at a table with a spot open next to him, and across from a red head. I slowly approached, and when he saw me he about chocked, and then motioned for me to sit down. I did so slowly. Everyone else at the table smiled and I looked around nervously.

"Guys, this is Kaye Alucard. Kaye, these are the guys." Will stated warmly. The red head stuck out her hand.

"I'm Layla, and this here is Magenta." She said nodding to the girl beside her. Now this one I could relate to. Funky style, dyed hair, eyeliner, the works. I nodded and shook her hand.

"Yo, I'm Zach Attack, wazzup? A blond in a NEON yellow shirt said. I tried to draw my eyes away from his shirt long enough to shake his hand. I already knew Ethan, but he wanted to shake anyway. Once the introductions were over everyone bombarded me with questions.

"What is it like in Romania?" Layla asked eating her salad.

"Well it's pretty much the same. Well except there are more trees, and no floating schools." I replied dully. They all seemed interested in my past, which isn't really a good subject for me, but I tried to be friendly.

"Are you really related to Dracula?" Zack blurted out before the others could stop him. They all sent me apologetic glances, and I smiles grimly.

"Well if I am then he certainly didn't come to any reunions I attended." I answered smartly. Everyone laughed and knocked Zack in the head. It was then that I felt something hit the seat beside me. I looked over and there sat the detention room guy. Warren Peace. I stared at him with a raised brow. No one else seemed startled, the just carried on as before. I looked at them for some explanation. Then I realized that my pineapple was now on fire.

"HEY!" I yelled blowing it out with my icy breath. He just looked at me and smirked.

"That's for the spit balls." I shook my head and spent the rest of lunch fuming over my loss of pineapple. That's when Magenta pulled out a gold bar. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. She unwrapped it. The white corners stood out against the gold wrapper. I smiled savagely. Suddenly the candy bar was ripped from her hands by some unseen force and flew into my mouth. I devoured it quickly eyes wild. Once finished I let out a small sigh, and looked around. Everyone was staring at me like I was insane. I grinned at them and licked my lips.

"White Chocolate!" I sighed and sank back in my seat to enjoy the afterglow. Of my chocolate that is. Magenta shrugged and went back to her lunch. Will stared at me and raised a brow.

"You like white chocolate?" he gathered. Warren laughed.

"Well spotted" he commended dryly, and then went back to his book. I laughed and nodded at Will.

"I happen to have a large white chocolate fetish." I added grinning proudly. Everyone had exited the cafeteria by now, and I was fumbling with my schedule, looking for the Mad Science Lab. A pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders, and spun me to my left, facing a different hallway then I had started to walk towards. Warren appeared from behind me and looked back.

"Follow me, I'll show you where The Lab is." He said quietly walking in front of me. I nodded slowly and followed. This guy was bipolar or something. Once minute he's burning my pineapple, and then next he's taking me to class. That's the weirdest thing that I've experienced all day, I thought as we walked in. I immediately saw my new teacher, Mr. Medulla, and his ENORMAS HEAD! Strike that, I though, that takes the gogurt for weirdest thing of the day.


	3. Time Flies When Your Having Fun

Chapter 3: Time Flies When You're Having Fun!

Author Notes:

HOLY CRAP! It was brought to my attention that I have a small glitch in my story! Warren flamed up Kaye's foot while in detention! THERE ARE NO POWERS IN THERE! Wow I'm one spacey writer! Anyways I am very sorry! It was just so clever; I was excited and must have missed that! ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy the rest please R&R! I love all types of review, and as you can see I need the help!

M.M

I was still in awe of the sheer size of his head when Mr. Medulla announced to the class that I would be joining them for the remainder of the year. I stood there face blank, trying my best to look bad-ass like. He asked me to tell the class a few things about myself. I shrugged and placed my hands on my hips.

"Ok well my name is Kaye Alucard, I'm 17 years old, I'm from Romania, and I have Ice." I said with a smirk. Some kid in the back looked at me smugly.

"You have ice…what kind of ice?" he asked. Ok this kid pissed me off. First of all ice is ice. It's not like there are 7 different kinds. And two, he was chewing on his pen. That's just gross. I grinned and blew a little towards him. His pen froze, and his tongue stuck to the ice. A Christmas Story all over again. His eyes widened and he attempted to pull it off. Whimpering he ran out the door to see the nurse. Well at least I'm giving the nurses offices plenty of patients I thought as I sat down. Mr. Bulbous Brains stared at me in frustration, and then told me to go sit in the only available seat.

I set my books down and then cursed under my breath. Next to me sat that stripy guy that had practically molested me during lunch. He was beaming at me like a kid in the candy store. I tried my best to ignore him as I sat and began to take notes on proper ways to neutralize radioactive spit. Apparently a kid in out class had that and he got up to do a demo. This proved amusing when he spat right in Huge Head's eye. Despite my attempts to ignore this kid wasn't giving up easily. He insisted on first invading my personal area with his feet, then soon after with his whole body. Finally I had had enough, and put up a telekinetic force field. His chair went

flying back a few feet. No one seemed to notice, but he certainly liked the attention.

"Sweetie, if you wanna play if rough all you had to do was say so! The names Lash." he sneered trying to wrap one of his arms around my waist. Lucky for me I had a force field! Wow…don't hear that on very often do ya? He looked at me hatefully, but then his expression grew snide. As if I had just challenged him. Screw this I thought as I looked at the clock. Only about 10 more minutes left. Hell, no one would miss those measly 10 minutes. I quickly changed the minute hand with a little spin of my finger and abruptly class ended. Lash looked at me curiously and I shrugged.

"Time flies when your havin' fun!" I smiled sweetly and ran from the room. I looked at my schedule as Layla approached.

"We got gym next, come on you can sit with me!" she squealed and pulled me through the halls. I was well… Flabbergasted. Oh how I adore that word.

"Is this up for discussion?" I asked as we rounded the corner. She didn't answer.

As we walked up the bleachers I saw the arena below. Layla and Magenta explained that this was 'Save the Citizen'. Which was code for 'beat up on your classmates that pissed you off, and in the last 10 seconds save the little annoying doll yelling save me.' I laughed and watched a few bouts. Lash and Speed were winning as usual, and it was their turn to be the villains. They looked around the stands and Lash's eyes met mine. I raised a brow and sat back.

"We'll take Vamp, and Flower Child." He grinned and Speed giggled in delight. Whoa Whoa, wait just a second. Guys shouldn't giggle. It's just wrong. I saw Layla stiffen as we walked down the stairs and Will sent her a comforting smile. I looked over at her curiously as she strapped on her equipment.

"What's you problem?" I asked trying to adjust a strap. She looked at me and lowered her head.

"I don't like to use my powers in battle." She said in a whisper. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Of course you don't, its no wonder they call you flower child." I sighed. Maybe I was being too harsh. She shut up then and I smiled helping her with her shoulder pad.

"Relax. I'll do the work. You just make sure that Lashy boy doesn't grope me or anything ok?" I whispered as we walked out. She laughed uneasily and Coach Boomer yelled out the directions. I had 3 minutes to save the citizen.

"Wait," I asked him, "that's it?" He nodded and the boomed a loud GO! I stood there for a moment when the sound of Lash coming at me jolted me to my senses. I blew him a fake kiss which threw him off guard, but then when the ground under him and Speedy turned to ice he understood. I looked at the doll and with a bored expression summoned it with my telekinesis. It flew into my hands. The crowd went silent.

"Tadaa?" I tried as Coach Boomer sat there, gapping at me. "What," I asked everyone out loud, "has no one thought of doing that yet?" They all just looked at me. Eventually someone started clapping and then everyone broke out in applause. I looked at the doll, and at the speechless Coach Boomer. Apparently so, I thought as I looked at Layla. She was grinning wildly and enveloped me in a very unexpected hug. I quickly put up a force field and she bounced right off of me. However this didn't bother her and she just went on and on about how brilliant I was even after the bell rang and we left for our other class. I had something called "Hero's guide to maintaining super powers." She had Hero Support class. I was about to open my locker when I felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned and saw Warren staring at me suspiciously. I returned his gaze evenly. Eventually I caved from the staring contest and walked over to him. His eyes danced with amusement that his face would never show, but I knew it was there.

"That was cheap." He said in his low voice, referring to the match. I found traces of amusement there to.

"That, my friend was skill." I replied sharply, and walked to class. He followed, the a small smirk embedded on his face that would disappear the moment we entered the classroom. It was a secret smile just for me. I grew fond of it.

Author Notes Part 2:

I hope you guys don't mind that I tell you what she's thinking, I think it adds to character development, Well ne ways MUCH LOVE

M.M


	4. Flu Season, and Body Heat!

**Chapter 4: Flu Season, and Body Heat**

It was official, flu season had come. And it was spreading fast. I suppose it started with my sister, who gave it to me, who gave it to Layla, and Warren. I was just about over mine when the worst of Layla's hit. Warren didn't seem too bad, but that could have just been him trying to be tough. Layla had gotten picked up early from school, and I decided to stop by and pick her up a present. Sweet and Sour Soup. It was the best dish for clearing out the sinuses, and getting rid of a head ache. I stopped by the Paper Lantern after school to fetch it. This was the first time in several years that I had been able to wear a tank top. Don't get me wrong, I love them, especially my M.S.I one, but when you've got ice powers your always cold! Honestly I don't know how Warren can stand all that leather, and his natural fiery warmness. Only elemental people have that issue. You see when you get sick, your powers malfunction, and suddenly I had become very…HOT! I was burning up all day, and had to restrain from taking off every inch of my clothing, and walking around in my birthday suit, but alas, I had to stop myself. (Much to Lash's dismay) Anyways I had on my black MSI tank with my silver cargo pants, and my hair down in big waves. I knew Warren worked here, but I didn't know when so I wasn't exactly expecting to see him. I walked up to the counter and a large Chinese woman stared at me from behind the register.

"Well, what you want eh?" she asked. Her voice reminded me of a chicken. Dieing.

"Om can I just have some sweet and sour soup." I asked. She stared at my with an angry look.

"If you going to eat our food, then you order it RIGHT!" she shouted. I looked at her confused, and she pointed to the window about her head. It was the menu and read: GENERAL SOURS SWEET SOUP OF YUMMINESS! I tried to contain a laugh, but wasn't succeeding. The Chinese women hit the side of the register with her pen.

"Oh what? Something funny to you eh? Well let's see how you do naming 172 DIFFERENT dishes, and trying to make the names creative and tasteful all at the same time!" she snapped and gave me my soup. I paid with a strait face until I saw Warren hiding behind her, holding his mouth not to laugh. Running out the door and into the parking lot I lost it. I laughed so hard I fell against the concrete, rolling from side to side with cackles of joy. Warren followed me out, doing much the same except he didn't fall nor roll, he simply sat down next to me and let out a large chuckle. I sighed and sat up off the pavement. We exchanged small glances, and then exploded in laughter again. Once we calmed down I explained that I was bringing the soup to Layla.

"Ah, so she's sick with it to?" he asked still recovering from the fit of giggles.

"Yup, sick as a dog," I responded and inspected the soup to see if it was still ok.

"I see you met Mrs. Chung? What did you think of her?" he asked getting up as he spoke.

"Oh she's terrifying; I'm surprised that any people come here at all. If you forget the menu it's off with your head!" I said as he offered me a hand up. I accepted it graciously and soon was being pulled up. But something was wrong. He was…COLD! I took a good look at him. Other then being dead sexy, he also looked completely warn out, his eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were pale. I felt the side of his face.

"Warren you don't look so good. And you're cold! What's going on?" I asked concerned. But being a man he shrugged it off.

"I'm fine! Just a bit off, like everyone else." He answered roughly, all traces of his laughter gone. The usual frown returned to his face and he decided to go check on Layla with me. We walked in silence, and once we arrived at Layla, we found Magenta already there with some ginger ale. She had on a big surgeon mask and rubber gloves. I laughed so hard I about wet myself. AGAIN.

"What in the hell is that? Are you seeing a friend or performing brain surgery?" Warren asked as we entered.

"Hey laugh all you want but I'm NOT getting sick!" Magenta growled. Setting Layla's soup down I gave her the notes that Zach had taken for her in class. Of course all they said was FEEL BETTER and ZACH ATTACK WILL GET YOU BACK TO FEELING RIGHT ON TRACK!

"Wow a regular Shakespeare." Magenta mused.

"More like Dr. Sues!" I grinned as the other girls laughed. After a few more minutes of chatting we noticed Warren asleep on the chair. A chorus of Awe's and a few isn't that cutes' were tossed about, and Layla went to cover him up. That's when she realized. He wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god KAYE! He's not breathing!" she exclaimed trying to get a pulse. I jumped out of my chair and ran over to her, and felt his forehead. He was like an ice cube, but we found a pulse, and a little bit of breath, but he was still unconscious.

"He's to cold, he's way to cold!" she exclaimed as we moved him to the bed. Covering him with every blanket she owned we tried to warm him up but to no avail. I was so panic stricken that by the time I could think logically, it might have been too late. I weighed my decision in my head, and then decided to go for it. Hurriedly I began to strip off my shirt, then my pants, then my cami, until I was only in my lacey black bra, and maroon underwear. Layla looked at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" She asked exasperated. I shook my head and flung the covers off of him. Lying down next to him, I tried to place as much bare skin on him as I could. Layla just looked at my as I took off his shirt, and wrapped my arms around him again, more tightly then before. I noticed her strange looks and I tried to explain.

"My body, it absorbs cold, because I have ice power. I need cold to survive just as he needs heat. Right now his body is drawing the heat out of me, and I'm drawing the cold out of him!" I explained and placed myself in a better position draping my body around him more. She nodded understanding, but the asked.

"Why did you take off your clothes?"

"Bare skin works quicker then clothed. Plus my clothes don't absorb cold, my body does." I explained and finally felt him beginning to get warmer. My head swam and my thoughts blurred. The last thing I remember was Warren's eyes opening, and his arms tightening around my waist. Maybe it was just his body trying to get warm. But I think he knew I was there. And that's why he held me until I woke up several hours later.

Author Notes:

WEEELL I hope yall enjoyed that plot twist? I thought it was interesting. REVIEW PLEASE! I try to post one chapter every day, but if no one likes what I write, I might write less, and less often. hold up rocket launcher SOOO REVIEWWW! laughs and skips off THANKS!


	5. Author Notes

Author Notes:

Just thought I would inform you guys that I have a lovely new chapter here that is ready for the uploading, however I have decided that I not to update until I get at least 15 reviews! Don't make me get Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on your asseshugs Johnny comics, then waves happily BU BYE!

Much love to:

SuicidalLips

Thoughtless Drumming

Witty Nickname

LadyKida

Tempeste-Silere

M.M


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare**

Author notes:

Yes…it is necessary in almost every story to have one truth or dare segment. It allows you to make the characters to crazy entertaining things that show their sense of humility, thus making them more believable. Yes I enjoy sounding smart! It seems my evilness of withholding updates in hopes of getting reviews is kind of working. Even if it's the same people reviewing…oh well! Still I reserve the right to do it in the future! This chapter is dedicated to SuicidalLips! Cause I f-ing said so!

Quote of the day:

Dear Die-ary

Today I learned that on the inside…I'm pretty fucking ugly!

AND!

There… see, I've killed you...

M.M

Slowly I woke up, surrounded by something big and warm. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. Flowers, flowers, more flowers! Oh, I concluded, I'm at Layla's. I saw the soup half eaten sitting on her dresser. I saw a mass of blankets over my…my…MY ALMOST NAKED BODY! I tried to get up quickly only to find that I had been strapped in by some unknown force. Wait…that wasn't a seat belt. Turning slowly I found the supply of heat, and the restraining seat belt that held me in. Warren, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and hair a mess was asleep beside me. I gently pried his arms off me and searched around for my clothes. Finding my pants I attempted to slip them, still a little dizzy. That's when I felt it. Have you ever noticed that when someone is staring at you, you can feel it? It's almost like a very soft tickle that runs through your entire body. I didn't turn around, I just continued to put on my pants, and then telekinetically, I pushed him off Layla's bed. He yelped surprised before he ever hit the floor. Pervert. Grumbling he got up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked in a non joking voice. I put on my shirt and refused to respond.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" he yelled from across the room. Slowly I tried to count to ten. 12345678

"You are NOT going to ignore me!" he stated getting up and walking over. 8, 9….screw it.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I just happen to wake up half naked, in a strange unfamiliar house, and in the arms of a guy who until that moment I truly believed had no heart, or conscience for that matter, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to so put a shirt on now. Unless you wanna take advantage of me and gawk at my scantly clad self again like you were a second ago. Sorry but I don't play dress up for horny bastards!" I screamed a few tears of frustration escaping from my eyes. He looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Bending down he handed picked up my shirt and handed it to me. I snatched it up and pulled it over my head, eyes still blazing with hatred. He turned his back to me and faced the ceiling until I was done changing. With his face still away from me, he began to sit on the bed.

"I'm done now you know, you can look." I stated, trying to make it sound like an apology. It wasn't going over so good with him though. He turned around and just looked at me. It was the worst feeling in the world. I don't know how to describe it. I guess it was guilt. Funny, I hadn't ever really felt that before. Sure I mean as a child I had felt it when I colored on the wall, or accidentally knocked something down, but not in years. It stung my heart. I looked up at him and tried to find words to explain my rage. There were none. So I left. I went downstairs to find Layla, to see if she was feeling any better. She was down there heating up the rest of her soup and making tea. She noticed me standing in the corner and let out a squeal. Hugging me furiously she made me sit, drink the tea, and eat some soup. She had called my house and told my dad that I was staying at her house. I was surprised he was home to take her call. He said ok and said he would pick me up in the morning since I had forgotten my key. Great, now I was STUCK here. No key meant no going home! Crap… Warren came down later, saying he had work, but Layla made him promise to come back afterward. He nodded and left. She eyed me suspiciously.

"What was that about?" she asked as she forced more tea down my throat. I shrugged and went with her to invite Will and the gang over for a mini party. At first I didn't like the idea with her being sick and all, but Layla is rather insistent. People began to arrive at 6 and we all ate pizza and played Fatal Frame. At 8:30 Warren showed up exhausted, and we all sat around by the fire.

"Hey lets play truth or dare." Magenta suggested. Everyone nodded except me and Warren.

"Fine as long as yall don't be all wimpy and pick truth 4 BILLION times." I sneered as we began. Magenta went first because it was her idea.

"Ok Kaye, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, naturally." I responded daringly.

"Alright I dare you to go around the circle and sing a song to every person that you think describes them." She said and everyone laughed. I laughed to and moved over in front of Layla.

"This is gunna sound so wrong." I stated before I began grinning and singing.

That's the girl I've been telling you about  
Aint she everything I said could you need much more  
She's got it going on and I never want to be without her  
That's the girl I've been telling you about  
She's been reigning in my head like a pouring storm  
Her smile is like the sun and my whole  
world revolves around her

Layla laughed and yet again pounced on me, hugging me the all her might. I finally wriggled out of her grasp. Everyone was laughing and I then moved in from of Magenta.

If you would be my punk rock princess,

I would be your garage band king

You can tell me why you just don't fit in

And how your gunna be somethin'!

Everyone nodded in approval, and Magenta gave me a sarcastic smile.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness" she responded sticking out her tongue. I laughed and went in front of Zach. Cracking up I began to sing…

And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly  
For a white guy.  
Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis.

You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today.  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue;  
And he may not have style.  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial.

Everyone laughed so hard they decided for the sake of their bladders that I was here by banned from doing the rest of the dare. I took my seat next to Layla and continued with my turn.

"Ok Will truth or dare?" I asked.

"DARE" he said. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, I dare you to fly to school on Monday." I said bored. Everyone groaned, but Will interrupted.

"Ommm sure ok." He said confused.

"Ah Ah Ah… I wasn't done! Fly to school…in nothing but your underwear!" I laughed evilly. Everyone gasped, Warren smirked.

"Your- your not serious!" he said confused.

"Oh but I am…" I laughed again and everyone glared at me. Uh oh, it was on now. The game had just become a little more intense!

BREAK

An hour later things had gotten interesting. Zach was dressed up in Magenta's clothes, and she was in a little cat suit we found in Layla's attic. Layla was straddling a new flushed Will who had just been to Tokyo to get Warren some egg rolls. However we all expected that he had just flown to the Paper Lantern but oh well. Now it was Warrens turn. He chose dare, just like everyone else.

"Ok I dare you to let Kaye give you a hickey." Will yelled triumphantly. Warren groaned and we could all see smoke rising from his hands. Quickly I jumped in front of him and iced his arms down.

"You're going to burn down the house you know." I said smartly and brushed his hair out of the way of his neck.

"IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I'M GOING TO STRING YOU UP BY YOUR TOES AND LAUGH AT YOU AS YOU STRUGGLE AND YELL FOR MERCY!" he exploded trying to break free of my ice. I smiled and lowered me lips down to him neck and began to nibble at it playfully. I felt his neck stiffen, then relax, almost as if her were enjoying this. I laughed against the side of his cheek and began to nibble a little harder, trying my best to make it look real. Losing myself in thought I began to bite a little hard. My thoughts drifted to my long teeth, and his soft strong neck.

**_Go on, harder, just a little harder; you know you want to know what he tastes like. _**

My tried to ignore the voice that was now penetrating my sanity.

_**Just a little taste, he'll never know. Come on BITE HIM!**_

I stopped for a moment and tried to calm myself. That's when I smelled it. The salty sweet smell that I tried to avoid at all costs. Blood. I looked down at his neck and saw that I had placed a Perfect little hickey right on the side, but there we a small little drop of blood that had appeared on his neck. The scent drove me wild, a sensation I had never felt before. My eyes blurred and my thoughts drifted to how wonderful it would taste. Shaking I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. Looking up a saw Warrens face full of concern looking down at me.

"Kaye, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, and then I ran. Out of the room, out of the house, out of my world. Everything I had once known was now turned upside down. Warren, he had done this. He had caused this chaos. But don't you know, I couldn't stay away from him, no matter how hard I tried.


	7. Forgive Me

Chapter 6: Forgive Me

Authors Notes:

HEY EVERYONE! I'm updating now because I'm bored. I hope you guys like this chapter. I LOVE ALL MY REVEIWERS! And if you read this and don't review…well I don't love you as much. But hey...review and the love will be coming your way! Much love to SuicidalLips, Thoughtless Drumming and MANY MORE!

Yours truly,

M.M. (Seriously guys…don't make me sick Johnny on ya…REVIEW!)

The week was pure and unadulterated HELL! Every time I ran into Warren all I could do was run away. And every time I didn't see him I would go INSANE. He had been hanging around with that freeze girl. Monica Freeze or whatever the hell her name was. All I know is it pissed me off to the point where I started telekinetically smearing all that makeup that she caked onto her face. I saw her run to the bathroom to freshen up and about got sick. Leaving that cafeteria I went to into the locker room and changed for gym that was next period. Then I prepared to do one of my favorite past times. I opened every locker in the room and then got up on the bench right next to them. Running I stuck my hand out and slammed every locker I came by making a horrendously loud noise that I'm sure the entire school heard. Then on the other side of the room I telekinetically shut all the lockers at the same time. With my anger now a little under control I emerged from the locker room. I walked out and suddenly I felt hands around my waist pulling me roughly in to the supply closet. I tried to scream, but me mouth was covered by a large hand. Once the door was closed I turned around and punched whoever it was hard in the nose with my right hook. Whoever it was yelped and grabbing hold of my shoulders shoved me against the wall. I fought the persons grasp until they pinned both my arms above my head.

"Holy shit women! Calm down it me it's me." Warren said turning the light switch on with his foot.

"Warren?" I asked in confusion, and then in rage. "What the…why are you… WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"MY PROBLEM? You're the one that just punched me in the nose!" he yelled not releasing my arms. I calmed down a bit and then looked him in the eye for the first time all day.

"Alright ok, I'm sorry…but what do you want?" I questioned trying to figure out whether his nose was going to bleed or not.

"I wanna know what the hell is wrong with you." He yelled glaring at me.

"I said sorry, don't push it!" I matched his voices tone perfectly.

"No, I mean what is your problem with me. This entire week you've been ignoring, running away from, and not talking to me. Then all the sudden I'll look at you and you look away, and act like you weren't even looking at me in the first place. So just tell me what the hells going on with you." He stated trying to get me to look him in the eye. I tried to focus on the piles of mops and brooms. He turned my face to look at him. I glared at him and then wriggled away from his hold on my arms.

"I'm sorry I just happen to hate that Monica chick that you've been hanging all over, so I choose to avoid you when she's there!" I lied, turning away from him. He laughed and then leaned against the wall.

"Monica has been stalking me and hanging all over me, and I've been trying to avoid her!" he stated evenly looking at my back expecting retaliation. I decided to throw him off.

"So what you're saying is I've been a bitch this whole week?" I asked. He seemed shocked and then nodded. I smiled brightly.

"Alright then, my job is done." I stated being all perky. His eyes flashed and he had me up against the wall in 3 seconds flat. My arms were once again above my head being pinned to the wall by his. I laughed breathlessly.

"Alright, alright, I give. Uncle." I laughed. He wasn't amused. "Ok look, I'm really not good at apologies, I usually just make a joke and forgive people, no sorry involved." I explained softly. He continued to stare.

"So what you're saying is I should forgive you for no good reason without even an apology?" I nodded and he shook his head.

"Ok fine. I'll forgive one of your sins to. Hmm… let's see what did you do that needs forgiving? Oh wait…how 'bout looking at me while I was changing?" His grip tightened in anger. I shook my head. "Ok alright no…not that…omm how about…" however I completely forgot what I was about to say and really didn't care to remember. Warren's lips somehow had sneaked up on mine and pressed against them tightly. I tensed up in surprise, but then relaxed and even kissed him back for a brief second, until he pulled away.

"There," he said in a whisper, "forgive me for that." I nodded slowly and he released my arms. I rubbed them lightly and in a daze made my way out to the gym. Walking in together I sat down away from everyone else to get some thinking done. Lash slide over next to me and wrapped a stretchy arm over my shoulder.

"Hey doll face. Why the mope?" he asked trying to be all smooth. I threw his arm off and scooted away. He glared at me in hatred, but then his frown softened to a smile.

"Hey well whatever, though I don't see how you could prefer Peace over me." He said shrugging. I turned and glared.

"What they hell are you talking about?" I asked outraged. He pointed his is neck and clicked his teeth together in the biting motion. My eyes got wide in shock, but then I put on my blank face and raised a brow.

"I knew it had to be you, couldn't miss those teeth marks ANYWHERE! So tell me Kaye, how long will it take till he's a vampire to? Are you two going to have little vampire babies? And live in a cemetery? Or will he just kick you to the curb once he finds out what you really are?" I couldn't take it anymore. I threw Lash off the bleachers, froze his arms and legs down, and then beat him to a bloody pulp in front of everyone. Some people cheered me one, some called for a teacher. Coach Boom ran over and boomed so loud in my ear that I feel off Lash, and then he dragged me to the detention room. I sat there stone faced until everyone left. Then the waterworks came. I never cried while people were around. Not because of my image, just because I thought it made me look like a puff raccoon. I sat there crying in rage for about 20 minutes, and then I fell asleep and dreamed of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac coming through the doors and asking me for Lash's address, and other likely places to find him. The he busted me out of this detention/ jail and killed Lash, and he let me watch! Waking up made me even more pissed off. Warren was waiting outside of the room, holding out my book bag. I smiled weakly, then put it on and walked out with him in silence. Once on the buss with everyone else he noticed my tear stains.

"What happened?" he asked simply. I shook my head and then laid it against the seat in front of us. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright look, I don't know what that asshole said, but nobody can make you feel like shit unless you let them. He has no power over you. The only way he can hurt you is if you let him get to you. You are in control, not him." He stated and then got out his book. I let his words sink in and then spoke as I started to get off the bus.

"You're wrong. People can hurt you without your consent. People can hurt you with the truth, especially if it's what you don't want to hear. And people can have control over you without you being able to do a damn thing." I said softly and got off the bus. At home I lay down on my bed and slept the horrible day away. At 11:30 the phone rang and I grumbled and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Who is…wait…Warren?" I asked

"Yah" he answered.

"Oh, well omm, hi?"

"I thought about what you said" he stated in a low voice.

"Oh?" I grinned and waited for him to speak. Nothing came. "And?"

"And just because it's the truth, doesn't mean that it's set in stone. Every thing can change." He told me seriously. I nodded and then realized he couldn't hear a nod.

"Your right," I nodded again. I could hear a little laugh escape his throat. I laughed at this to.

"I also know that you're the reason why Monica's makeup was so screwy today." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yeah about that…that girl really gets on my nerves so if she is going to be a permanent addition to your hip, then I'm going to have to never see you again." I laughed and added. "Plus I was doing her pores a favor. God all that makeup must make her skin icky!" I replied being the smart ass that I am. He laughed a bit and then agreed.

"Hey were did you get my number?" I asked

"Oh…I called Layla and asked for it." He said nervously.

"You do realize what position that puts us in tomorrow don't you?" I snapped mad at the fact that now Layla was going to question me mercilessly tomorrow. He laughed again and apologized.

"Ahh…its ok." We were silent a moment. "Hey Warren?"

"Yeah?" he responded quietly.

"I don't mind that you called me. I'm not mad or anything. Actually it was a nice surprise." I told him trying to be serious. He was silent.

"Good to know. 'Night." He said and waited for my reply.

"Night War-Head!" I squealed and hung up. Who knows maybe he'd call back and yell at me. I lay back down and played with my lips gently. I tried to conjure up the feeling of his lips against mine as I dozed off to sleep.

_**READ AND REVIEEEWWW! holds up rocket launcher**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author Notes:

Hey you guys I'm back. I've been gone for a while cause I got a lot of shit going on. I don't know how consistent my updating system is going to be but I'll try my hardest to be fast. There's just a lot of crap going on and I really just need a break. I can't handle a lot more… BUT NE WAYS. Review! Its will make my days better, which I could use. I'm getting into the whole romance part, and I'm trying really hard to not make Warren too out of character. So anyways constructive criticism is helpful!

The next few weeks went on pretty much like that. I went to school, avoided Lash, had Layla practically tattooed to my hip, and spent most of the evening on the phone with Warren. Usually we worked on our science homework. It surprised me how much I looked forward to our conversation. I tried to be done with my homework and showered by 10:30 so that I could talk to him for as long as I damn well liked. Sometimes he was hilarious and sarcastic on the phone, and we would talk for hours. But sometimes he would clam up and get all reclusive. I tired to joke around when this happened, but it wasn't enough. Today we were at the library researching a famous incident in history where a super hero was obviously involved, but wasn't credited. I had mine done, but Warren wasn't being very productive.

"Why don't you actually look up stuff instead of just sitting there on your ass?" I asked never looking up from my book.

"I'm not just sitting on my ass. I'm trying to find out how many times I can light your hair on fire without you noticing." Jumping up I frantically grabbed his soda and threw it over my head trying to put out the "flames". Regaining my common sense I felt around on the back of my head. Nothing, not even a burnt peace of hair. Angrily I glared over at Warren who was looking at me arms crossed with an amused look on his face. You know…one that adults used to give you when you were four years old and trying to fly off the swing set. Yeah…that kind. Glaring I gathered up my stuff and began to walk out in a huff. Laughing lightly he followed, calling out my name, and then grabbing my shoulder. I shot him a death glare and tried to pull away.

"Awww come on Count Bitchilla, I was kidding, I didn't think that you'd be that gullible." He laughed. We had come up with several nick names over the past week for each other. He only used mine to try and cool me off. I wasn't gunna work this time.

"You seriously need to work on the whole APOLLOGIY THING cause this is getting REALLY FUCKING OLD REALLY FUCKING FAST" I yelled as I got to the door. He grabbed my arms and pushed my up against the window, arms above my head like he had in the supply closet. I always bitched about how much I hated it, but really, I loved it. It made me feel like I wasn't in control. That I was vulnerable, and that he could surprise me with something at any moment. His face remained blank as he continued to stare at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, god, you win." I said weakly. Satisfied he let me go. Running I punched him hard in the stomach and then ran as fast as I could away. He got up in a daze, noticed what I was doing, and booked- it- after me. Laughing I ran faster until I got to the grocery store. I looked around and saw the sign for the girls' bathroom. Perfect. I ran in and hid in one of the stalls. Standing up on the toilet, I climbed up and straddled the two walls of the stall. I grabbed onto the pipes above with me hands, and tried to remain quit. I heard the door being slammed open. Heavy boots stomped across the tile, and the stall door next to mine was smashed open. A lady shrieked and ran out of the bathroom. I heard Warren mutter embarrassed 'I'm sorrys', and he slowly moved over to my stall. Slamming the door open he looked around confused, and then looked up. I grinned at him and tried to wave, but trying to move my hand proved difficult. He glared at me and then advanced forward menacingly. I laughed.

"Ok now say FEE-FI-FOO-FUMM" I commanded and he didn't look amused. Walking over to me he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Ok…well..you could help me down now.." he shook his head.

"Not until you admit that I have supreme power over you… that I am your overlord, whom you will solely obey." He stated smugly. I laughed.

"Oh ya right you wish. I'll just get out myself, thank you very much!" I said trying to get down. This proved difficult, and painful. I tried for about 2 minutes, and then sighed, giving up. I looked at him and he looked back.

"Just get me down you jack ass." I snarled and tried to kick him. He took a step forward.

"Say it."

"No way in hell"

"Say it or ELSE!"

"Or else what!" I chuckled. He took a step forward and lifted my shirt. I froze. He undid the button of my jeans, slowly, eyes never leaving mine. My eyes widened and I whispered, "You wouldn't dare!" He grinned a bit and lowered his head to the bottom of my stomach, right along my waist line. Let me stop and explain. On the phone we had discussed our biggest weaknesses, along with everything else on the planet. He said that he was insanely ticklish on his ears, and his ex used to bite and suck on them with drove him crazy. I shared that other then white chocolate, I am insanely ticklish along my waist, and my ex used to kiss and tickle right along the top of my jeans and it was unbearable. He laughed and said that it was a useless whim…but it wasn't so USELESS ANYMORE! I tried to wiggle away but my mobility was limited. His mouth pressed against my waist. I tried to hold my breath but I couldn't stand it. I squealed and squirmed as is lips tickles, and toyed with me very sensitive skin. I was practically crying I was laughing so hard.

"OK OK STOP! OVERLORD I'M SORRRY!" I begged. He grinned and buttoned my pants up again and helped me down.

"Come on I'll take you to dinner," he laughed and I just followed.


	9. SOO CLOSEEEE

SOO CLOSEEE..ONE MORE…COME ON YOU CAN DOOO ITTT! ONE MORE REVIEWWWWW!

Yours'

MM


	10. What happens on the hammock

Chapter 8: What Happens On the Hammock Stays On the Hammock 

Author Notes: 

Hey everybody! I'm Oh-So happy that I got my25 reviews. Now I'm looking for 33. Odd number yes…but hey. My life's going a bit better so my updates are coming in quicker. Much love to all R&R! takes out big knife Courtesy of 'Nny

Your's,

M.M.

We walked into Neo China at around 8:30. I still didn't understand why we hadn't just gone to the Paper Lantern, but Warren insisted on checking out the competition. We sat down in a large booth and our server came out 5 minutes later. He annoyed my right from the start. His ego what about as big as that giant pimple on his forehead he was trying to cover up with foundation. I laughed as he took Warren's order and then turned to me.

"So what can I get for you babe?" he asked checking me out. I laughed and batted my eye lashes.

"I'll have the sweet dumplings, and a salad." I responded playing with my hair in a flirty way. He grinned and assured me he would be RIGHT BACK! I nodded and looked up at Warren. His eyes were fixed on the waiter and his hand was smoking a little. I picked up his hand and put it in his water, and then tried to strike up a conversation.

"So how's your mom?" I asked innocently. His glaze then turned to me and in a monotone he said "Fine." I nodded and tried to think of something to talk about. However, right then our waiter came back with our food.

"Alright the chicken lo mien for you, and the sweet dumplings for the sweet thing over here." He said handing me my food. I laughed a little and started to eat. Warren's eyes blazed with hatred, and his hands started to make his water boil. The waiter (Jeff) left winking at me, and I ate timidly.

"The food certainly fails in comparison to the Paper Lantern's" I tried innocently.

"Yeah…maybe we should hire that waiter…you seem to like him more then our staff." He replied curtly.

"Warren!" I hissed under my breath, "Come on don't be like that." He laughed. Hard, harder then I've ever seen him laugh before.

"God…fuck this…I'm leaving!" he said getting up and storming out. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his moodiness so I finished up and Jeff came back.

"Hey baby where'd your date go, don't tell me he left you with the bill." He said sitting down across from me. I nodded and faked a sad hurt face. He gave me what I supposes was supposed to be a sexy smile (though it kinda looked like a beached whale dying) and took the check away.

"Tell you what, it's on the house. Would want you to have to waist any of you money on scum like that." He grinned and got up.

"Wow…thanks…is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked politely.

"Well maybe I could call you come time?" He asked and I laughed a little on the inside. Wow…this guy was a real lady killer…but hey free food is free food! I wrote it on his hand and then left the building. Warren was sitting on top of the dumpster leaning back on his elbows looking satisfied. I gave him a questioning look and then looked in the window he had just been staring through. My waiter man was running around like a manic with his ass on fire. Everyone was screaming and running to get water. Warren chuckled and jumped down from the dumpster. I looked at him bewildered.

"What they hell is wrong with you!" I yelled as he walked. This didn't bother him and he continued on. I walked briskly up next to him.

"You can't just set people on fire every time someone pisses you off Warren!" I tried once again to get him to stop. He didn't. Ok so this one was a bit below the belt, but hey, I was in that kinda mood.

"Or you know…that might have been what you were going for. I mean the apple never falls that far from the tree." I regretted saying it right after the words came out. He stopped, and turned around slowly. I bit my lip and tired to take them back but he cut me off.

"And maybe that would make you happy…you'd never have to be hassled by me again. You could run off with any guy you wanted, not care about my feelings at all. Oh wait sec…you don't even do that now." He shot, sending daggers strait for my heart.

"Warren please, let me..."

"No," he cut me off as he got on his motorcycle, "let ME for once" he drove away. I sat down on the cement in shock. Was I really that big of a bitch? Yes…yes I was. I shook my head and a tear fell on my cheek. I had almost forgotten what it felt like. To cry. I hadn't cried since. Well since Xander…but that was NOT something I was getting caught up in right now. I had to fix things. Tomorrow I told myself. I'll go see him tomorrow. I walked home in a little bit of a daze. My house is actually really big. My room is up in the circular tower at the left hand corner. Outside my window is a balcony, and a fire escape. I have a hammock hanging in between the two that I sleep in sometimes. I got dressed in my PJ's and climbed out onto it. I had almost dozed off when I felt the escape shift and bang. Someone was climbing up. I peered over the ledge slowly and the intruders head sprang up and collided with me nose.

"OWWW FART KNOCKERSSSS!" I yelled and held my nose.

"Oh SHIT! God Kaye I'm sorry." The stranger exclaimed as they pulled themselves onto the top step. Warren? Sure enough it was Warren Peace sitting on me fire escape.

"Nah, it's ok, I deserved it." I said rubbing my nose a bit, then turning to look at him. He looked tired. It had been a long climb up. I scooted over on the hammock and let him on. He sat at the very edge as far from me as possible. This didn't really work though because it threw off the weight balance. I almost tumbled off. Catching myself on the edge I steadied myself and then motioned for him to lie down next to me. He hesitated.

"Oh it's great it know I'm contagious." I snapped and he relented. Scooting over he laid down next to me hands behind his head. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

"You think this is one of those times when we should just forgive each other and move on." He asked

"No." I said softly. He frowned and started to get up, but I pushed him back down with me hands and leaned up on an elbow. My hair tumbled over my shoulders, and my blue tank top shown in the moonlight. I tired my best to find the right words but I was nervous. Suddenly I wished that I had gone for a less revealing pair of pajamas. I sighed and looked him in the eyes resting my chin on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Warren. I shouldn't have said those awful things, and I didn't mean any of them. Please forgive me." I pleaded. There what wasn't so hard? Warren stared at me in awe and eyes studied my face. Ok to uncomfortable for my standard.

"That's right buddy, take a mental picture...because you are NEVER seeing or hearing that again. EVER!" I sneered and tried to tickle him. He flipped me over at lightning speed, and looked down at me through his mop of air. His eyes danced with something I had never seen before. It might have been joy, or even rapture, but it wasn't. It scared me. It was steady, unpredictable, and almost animalistic. But there were traces of gentleness and playfulness weaved into the intricate pattern. I lost myself in the kaleidoscope of emotion for what seemed to be hours. My thoughts were shaken from me when his lips came down and delicately captured mine. They were just as I remembered them. Soft and yet strong, sweet and yet sour. Losing myself I soon found my arms reaching up and pulling him down onto me. He didn't object and his kisses became forceful. I opened my mouth a bit to breathe, and his tongue skillfully found entrance. I sighed a bit into the kiss and tried to find a way for my tongue to express the electricity that was cascading through my body. He explored every corner of my mouth before gently pulling back and dipping in once more. I racked my brain to find the perfect word to explain everything. The unrestrained ecstasy of his mind blowing kisses, a name for the pattern of emotion I found in his eyes and the electric current running through my whole body. Passion. Sheer, untamed passion. Pulling back I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned a bit and sat back, one arm still around me. The silence was deafening. Who knows what he was thinking. I was trying to calm myself down enough to speak.

"You wont tell them." He said finally. I raised a brow.

"Will and the others…you can't tell them about this. They will never let us live it down." He laughed and I relaxed.

"Hey…what happened on the hammock stays on the hammock." I mused and snuggled up against his side, gently nipping at his ear. He squirmed and moved his ears out for reach. But he wasn't getting off that easy…not this time.


	11. What is happening to me?

Chapter 9: What's Happening to Me?

Author Notes: 

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it's been taking so long! But hey at least I'm here. I'm moving a little bit into the weirder part of the story. It's a little complicated, but I promise it will make sense within the next 2 chapters. REVIEW IM SOO EXCITED I GOT 40 BUT MORE IS GOOOODDD!

Danka!

M.M

I had possibly the best sleep of the month that night. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. At nights I just hadn't felt…able to sleep. Sure I was tired but it just wasn't happening. I had stayed up with Warren on the hammock until god knows when. We talked about everything. Things we liked, things we didn't like, things we absolutely hated.

FLASHHHH BACKKK LAST NIGHT 3:30

"I hate the way you notice everything." I said in a sleepy voice.

"It's habit. People that like to observe don't make an effort to be the center of attention. Plus if people ignore you, you won't have a bunch of distractions while you're trying to look around. If you stopped running your mouth for five seconds, you might notice something too." He stated evenly and rolled over to wrap his arms around my waist. I scooted away, and he reached out for me frowning.

"You're going to have to be nicer if you want some'a this." I laughed. He roughly grabbed my waist and dragged me over to him. Hands running up and down my spine and lips on the back of my neck he whispered against shoulder. I sighed and stopped fighting him. I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow, and the day after that. Would things stay the same, or would they take a u-turn for the worst. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I wanted sleep…and I wasn't in the mood for what Warren was obviously going for, so I rolled over to face him and lightly kissed him on the lips and whispers against his ear.

"Shut up and let me sleep or I'm pushing you off." I said sexily. Took a minute or two to register, but when it did he gave a solemn shrug and started off the hammock. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down next to me and put him in a near death grip.

"I didn't say leave… I said shut up!" I laughed and cuddled up to him. He sighed and allowed me to get some much needed sleep.

END FLASH BACK!

I woke up next so something warm. And soft. Very soft. I kissed it lightly and opened my eyes. It was the side of Warrens face. I laughed softly and snuggled into the nape of his neck. Sighing contently I tried to control my heart rate which was now racing. I relaxed and breathed evenly, but it refused to slow. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I broke out in a cold sweat. Lifting my head slightly I looked around. Nothing. Just me, trees, the hammock, and…Warren's neck. A shiver went up my spin as I thought about it. So soft, rising and moving ever so slightly as he exhaled. I let my lips touch it, and kiss it softly. It was so…I couldn't find the word. My entire body cringed as I found it. Delicious. I felt my teeth reach out to nibble on it but I tore them away and tried to get up abruptly. Losing my balance I fell backwards and tumbled off the hammock. Fortunate for me, the fire escape was right below, so instead of falling two stories down onto concrete, I fell one and onto metal. Yay? Rubbing my head I got up and looked to see if Warren had wakened. He hadn't. Typical man… I brushed myself off and started back up the steps, but stopped. I felt…funny. Like a bird who just now realized it wasn't in a cage. Everything felt very big and VERY BRIGHT. I shook my head a few times and started back down. I couldn't go up there and risk another episode. I had to get away. But where. Suddenly it hit me. Tyson, why hadn't I thought of it before? I ran home, left a note for my dad, and then got in the car with 100 bucks, HIM and Fall Out Boy CD, and some Mt. Dew. Everything a girl needs for a road trip. Took me about 2 hours to get to there, and once I was in…I was hooked. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it there. Recap for a second. I lived in Tyson for 6 years until last month when I moved to my current home. Tyson was a large city out in the middle of a major group of highways. We got a lot of tourists. Anyways I had a lot of friends here, and I wrote to them daily via email. My most missed memory of Tyson, my mom. She died here when I was 10 and I visited her grave every day until we moved. I felt like I was leaving her behind by moving. That's why I resented my dad so much.

I walked down the streets of Tyson and ran into a few old faces. They hugged me, told me how much I had grown, and asked how long I would be staying. I tried to get to The Phantom as fast as possible to make this trip complete. The Phantom was a club, my favorite club. It played all the right music, and I was always the center off attention. Walking in was like entering a surprise party on your birthday. Everyone laughed and glomped me into oblivion. All my old friends were there including Serena. Oh how I had missed her. I ran up and began to dance behind her like we always had. She whirled around and almost cried in excitement. After a 20 minute hug session she DEMANDED that we dance for everyone like we used to I laughed and the DJ put on mObscene by M. Manson. (wow..Same initials)

Serena pulled me out onto the floor and began to dance laughing, eyes dancing in a very Serena like way. We danced through the whole song. Serena had taught me every dance step I knew, and we always made the boys sigh with longing. Laughing we scanned the crowd to see the people who were applauding wildly. However I saw 3 faces that didn't belong in Tyson. Will was trying to hide a smirk, but clapping a little too much. Layla was looking up and me with admiration and at Will with disapproval. The only face that wasn't smiling was to their right. He was frowning, arms folded, looking up at me with dark eyes. Unreadable eyes. I gulped at the unsatisfied look on Warrens face. UHHH OHHH I thought as I started down, but a voice over the mic stopped me in my tracks.

"Alright, calm down people, I know its terribly EXCITING to have out little thrift store princess back, but lets try to not get the cops called." He said eyes on me. Everyone laughed and muttered again. He laughed at their response, his black hair dancing around his eyes like a tainted halo.

"Well I was going to sing alone, but I might need a little help with this one, so what do you say Baby Doll, one more song?" he asked a mocking grin playing on his lips. I wanted to die right there. Not now…not in front of Warren. I'd kill him. He knew that I would. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of throwing a fit. I smiled and walked gracefully up to the stairs on to the stage. Xander handed me a mic, and I took it from him. He walked over and whispered something covering the mic.

"I was expecting you. I had your sheet music and everything." He said arrogantly. I laughed sarcastically and covered my mic.

"You're an ass hole for brining me up here, and I STILL hate your guts…more now then ever, so watch who you're calling Baby Doll." I warned with a small smile to hide what I was saying from the crowd. I glanced at the sheet. 'I Hate' how appropriate. This was a piece I had written back when Xander and I were…I shudder just to say it… dating. Yes this piece of sexy trash was my ex- boyfriend of 2 years. Xander was…well he was 'different'. He wasn't like most guys that was for sure. I knew I had done the right thing coming here. I knew just who to ask about all these weird and unexplained things that were happening to me. Xander. Obviously he was the CAUSE of all this. He had to be. It was the only reasonable explanation. But that's what I feared most. Was I now like him? I gulped as the guitars kicked in. We were both singers, and we sang here a lot. Or we used to anyway. This was one of my pieces. The counter part came and Xander began to sing (he's in bold…I'm in italics).

**I hate the way you where your hair**

**And the way you always dress**

**I hate the way your bed room**

**Is always such a mess **

**I hate all the things **

**That you do**

**But most of all how I**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

_I hate how you stare at me_

_With those eyes I cannot read_

_Hate the way you read my mind_

_When we fight, you won't concede _

_I hate the fact that you_

_Never answer your cell phone_

_But I hate, I hate, I hate,_

_How I can't leave you alone_

_I hate_

_All the things you do _

_I hate_

_What you put me through _

_I hate _

_I hate the way I try to say_

_That I only hate you_

_But really what I hate_

_**Is the fact that I can't hate you…**_

The crowd roared with applause and like true Xander, he stood and soaked up the limelight. I however managed to sneak out unnoticed…by everyone but Warren. I knew he had come inside the girl's bathroom where I was currently sitting on a toilet trying to collect myself. What scared me was that I knew because I SMELLED HIM. That's right folks…SMELLED. It wasn't like a bad smell. It was just…Warren. It smelled like a mix of Chinese food and Axe. It was absolutely mouth water…I mean …good…god what was going on! He came up and peered into my stall, then walked in.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you followed me in here." I asked in a low voice. He didn't answer. Not a good sign. I lifted my head to look him in the eye. He sighed and shook his head.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked in a rough voice. It was kinda sexy…but never mind… I shook my head.

"I wish I knew...what, did you think I planned this. I just came here to figure out some stuff, then go home." I told him sternly. He nodded and calmed down a bit. Then helping me up he pulled me into a brief peck, and told me to call him when I was ready to come home, that he and Will and Layla would help me home. I nodded and kissed him again. With that I sprinted as fast as I could to the cemetery, and up to the top of the small hill. There was my mother's gravestone.

Laura Stevenson Alucard

Loving Mother and Adored Wife

Then etched in under the Loving Mother part was carved in very crude letters.

Mommy I miss you

Forever

I laughed as I read it and slowly traced the letters with my fingers.

"Momma..." I said softly. Touching moment was ended however when a small cough interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see a defeated Xander standing behind me. He looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"You left without…without…" he was cut off. I stood up and pushed him up against the tree behind him. Grabbing his shirt I glared at him through my messy hair that was dangling in my face menacingly.

"What they hell did you do…and what the hell is wrong with me."

END

CLIFFFY! You like? Well all will be explained later. Please tell if this is becoming Mary Sue ish… cause I'm trying to stay true to characters and their personalities. MUCH LOVE FOR ALL REVIEWERS…and NONE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T!

M.M


	12. Authors Note

Ok I resolved myself not to say anything…but now it's been to long…I wanted 15 comments on the last chapter….I only got 6. SO COMMENT AND YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER!

Yours

M.M


	13. That was then, This is now

Chapter 10: That Was Then This Is Now

Authors Notes:

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry my schedule has been CRAZY with basketball, track, and homework. Don't fret I plan on continuing this story as long as people still want to read it! ON WITH THE UPDATE!

Xander groaned and tried to wriggle free from my grasp, but I wasn't letting him go anywhere. Eyes blazing I forced him back into place. Dropping his head slightly he stammered trying to find where to begin.

"When you came from Romania a year and a half ago, I knew you were different. I knew you wouldn't run screaming like most people would. I knew we-" his torso was slammed against the tree again.

"Skip to the part where you decided to ruin my life" I growled menacingly. He nodded and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I thought you were the one. I thought you wanted to be with me forever. No matter what the consequences." I shook my head and tried to stay strong. Looking up at him I let him down from the tree. It was funny. Xander was almost twice my size, but he never acted like it. Sure to others, but never me. I guess he saw me a "fragile".

"You know I did," I stated under my breath.

"Then what's the problem! Why are you upset!" he yelled. I ran my fingers through my hair angrily. Why did he have to be so arrogant?

"You know what the problem is. It's when I get ARRESTED because of you, and then you do absolutely nothing to prove my innocence!" I shot back at him. He grimaced.

"But that was then…and this is now, so what I need you to do is tell me. Xander…did you bite me!" I asked not worried about who heard, or who saw, or anything like that. I didn't give a rat's ass if people knew what he was. I needed answers and results, fast. He spoke low, head down as if ashamed.

"I thought it was what you wanted." I bit my lip and was in between cracking up, and breaking down.

"GOD DAMNIT XANDER 'I don't this relationship is going to work' ISNT CODE FOR WHY DON'T YOU BITE ME AND TURN ME INTO A VAMPIRE!" He looked around nervously and tried to calm me down.

"Kaye…Kaye calm down…people will hear" he tried to explain but I wasn't having any of that.

"That was almost two months ago, why haven't I changed yet. You said it only takes three days!" I asked outraged. He nodded and inspected me carefully.

"Well I suppose that since you have you 'gifts' then it might take longer for you, simply because you have a much more complicated structure then the rest of us." I nodded and then grinned sarcastically.

"Or you could just be shooting blanks" I laughed at my own innuendo. He glared at me and then spoke darkly.

"I AM NOT SHOOTING BLANKS!" he snarled and turned his back to me. I sighed and remembered. This was how things always went. I would joke around and he would get all hurt. Typically. I mean I wanted someone who wouldn't get all emotional over one silly insult. I turned him around.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" I asked his seriously. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he asked smugly. I just looked at him, flabbergasted. (I LOVE THAT WORD!)

"Believe it of not Kaye, you are still the one I want to spend eternity with, and it's only a matter of time." He spoke, becoming more confident with every word. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he just smiled and bent down so our eyes were level. Then he took hold of my face, and attempted to kiss me softly. I froze my hand, and slapped him hard with it. He lunged backward, clutching his face. I turned and stalked away. Now I remembered why I never wanted to come back to this town. Running now I ran back up to The Phantom. Searching through the crowd I found Layla and Will dancing to the music Serena had put on, and Warren sitting in the corner. Walking over to him I sat down and just sat there staring at him. He simply took a sip of his drink and then pushed his large cup towards me. I smiled thankfully and took a few sips. He pulled it back and did the same.

"You've got some explaining to do." He stated calmly and I laughed.

"Who are you now? Ricky Ricardo?" He shrugged, a tight smile playing on his lips. I sighed and laid my head on the table. I felt a hand rest on top of it, and start to massage me upper neck. A warm tingle spread through me whole body and I relaxed.

"You should do this for a living." I said with blissful enthusiasm. He chuckled, but didn't stop.

"If you nice to me I'll give you a full body massage." My head sprang up, and my mouth fell open.

"Wait a sec…did Warren Peace. My tough, reclusive little Fire-Balls (another one of our many nick names) just make a dirty joke. He shrugged, his face never changing, and took another sip of his drink. I laughed. It felt good to laugh. At someone else I mean. Sure I laughed at my own jokes, but after today, I really needed a good time. Rolling my head to the side I peered through my hair and looked up at Warren through a squinted eye.

"You wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked bluntly. He nearly spit out his drink. I just looked at him and waited for an answer. He laughed, for about a minute actually. Then he realized I was serious and looked at me incredulously.

"Wait…you can't be serious." I pulled my head off the table and rolled my eyes and took his drink again.

"You know not everyone is as filthy minded and sex driven as you are." He laughed again and grabbed his drink from me in mid sip. I glared.

"I HIGHLY doubt that." He said smiling. I smirked and then explained.

"I thought if you came over I could explain everything, and then at least you would be there to make me feel better."

"And this requires me sleeping over how?" he asked. I raised my brows and gave him a guilty look, biting my lip.

"It's THAT bad." He half asked, half concluded. I tried to sugar coat it a little bit.

"It's just a LONG LONG story." He didn't seem to be convinced, but sighing he agreed.

"What about you parents?" he asked.

"Well my dad is NEVER home. He is currently in Paris for two weeks." I told him casually. He nodded and didn't bother to inquire about my mom.

"And plus, I HIGHLY doubt that you would ever take advantage of me in any way, so I think we're good." I laughed.

"You think so?" he asked surprised. I nodded as Layla and Will came over to the table. He shrugged and smiled dazzlingly at me.

"We'll see."


	14. AN

**_AN :_**

_**I will continue this story if people want me to. I have a plan for it but I kinda died for a while so if u want it tell me!**_

_**M.m**_


	15. Happiness

Chapter 11: Happiness

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, I never would have been able to write without you. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

Will dropped us off at my house once I had said goodbye to everyone there. Serena and I made plans for her to come and stay with me for a week, and I promised Jimmy the bartender that I would come back and teach him to make The Quaker, my special drink. I unlocked the door while Warren stood four paces behind me in awe of my house. Ok …it was pretty fucking big, but hey, it had better be. I mean my father basically sold his soul to the corporate devil, so at least I have a house to show for it. Walking in and throwing my bag on the table I threw my hands up and spun around dramatically.

"Volia my humble abode, I see that puzzled expression on your face, but don't be fooled. If you can overlook the size it is actually a fairly decent house."

"You're joking," he gapped at me astounded, "this room is bigger then my apartment, AND THE PAPER LANTERN!"

"Yeah well that's what the realtor said when she saw how incredibly loaded my dad is." I explained with an unimpressed expression, walking into the kitchen. Flicking on the light I skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of sour gummy worms and two cokes. Just as I was about to turn around I felt two arms circle my waist, and cold lips on my neck.

"Warren…" I giggled trying to turn around.

"Baby…" the person responded. I smirked, and ran a hand through their hair when a strange voice caught me off guard.

"Kaye, do you realize your house is like an f-ing Blockbuster?" Warren's voice yelled from the next room. The arms around me tightened, and I gasped.

"You son of a bitch" I whispered harshly before elbowing Xander in the ribs. Stumbling back he grinned mischievously and disappeared before I could beat him with the frying pan I grabbed off the stove. Hearing the commotion, Warren peered in the door way to find me swearing under my breath and crouching down in attack stance with a frying pan.

"Do I wanna know?" he asked playfully. I shook my head and grabbed the food.

"I tried looking for your room, but it's like a funhouse in here." He said taking a soda from me and taking my hand. I smiled at the gesture. Turning the last corner I led him up the spiral stairs to my room. It wasn't anything to special. Posters of all the movies I liked. Pictures of all my friends and family, and a giant queen sized bed. The doors to the balcony were locked and the fire escape was creaking in the wind. Warren sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable. It was a strange picture, Warren Peace, sitting on my bed, propping himself up against the head board. He looked funny surrounded by stuffed animals and pillows. Picking one up, he examined it and then turned to me.

"Is this some kinda fetish? Do I need to be worried?"

"Shut up," I commanded him as I flopped on the bed, "I like to cuddle, that's all." He grinned seductively and I couldn't help myself. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap, straddling his legs, keeping a fair distance between us. He didn't exactly like this, and tried to slide my knees forward, towards him.

"Ah ah ah, I thought you wanted and explanation!" I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes but that's not to only thing I want." He mumbled, pulling me into a kiss. I turned my face reluctantly and he sighed in confusion.

"Warren listen," I said taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me, "I…I'm scared."

"Scared…you're never scared." He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but I shook my head.

"But I am. I'm scared that you'll hate me after hearing…what I am. What I might really be, and that scares me more then it should." I explained putting my head on his shoulder.

"That won't happen." He said as if he knew. Well the truth was he couldn't even imagine. I decided to just get it over with.

"I moved from Romania to the US two years ago. I met Serena and found the club and things were great. Things only got better when I met Xander. He seemed to be perfect; I thought we would be together forever. We stared dating, and things still were ok. He wasn't the perfect person I thought he was…but I loved him." I could see it pained him to hear me say these things. I continued on.

"Then one day Xander told me a secret. A secret I didn't believe till I saw him kill a man. Xander was a vampire. I told him that I didn't believe him, and he got so angry he lost control. He didn't want to hurt me so he ran off and I found him drinking from a man. He ran when the cops came, but I tried to help. I got sent to jail because they thought I killed him. When Principle Powers got me released, I saw Xander for the last time. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore, that it wasn't because of what he was, but because he was a jackass who obviously didn't care about me. He was really upset, and so was I. I fell asleep crying in his arms and when I woke up the next day he was gone and we moved. All the pain I felt turned to hate." I looked up at Warren with tears in my eyes.

"Then I met you, and everything was ok again." I sniffled, showing a weak smile.

"It was like you came in and you were everything Xander wasn't. I mean most of the time I wanna beat you head into a brick wall, but you're honestly the only person I've ever really been able to be myself with. I had almost forgotten who that was. And that's why I got so mad when Xander told me that on that last night, he bit me." The tears falling down my cheeks had stopped, but on the inside I still felt like the world was being taken out from under my feet. Warren was silent under me, so painfully silent that I had to break the quiet.

"That was why I left the other morning, because you were there and, god, I don't know there was this voice in my head and this deep need, I had to run away. To escape it, to find out what it was. Xander thinks that it infected me slower because I'm super.

I think he's probably just shooting blanks." I laughed, although joking didn't seem to inspire him to speak. I bit my lip and slid off his lap. I tried sitting on the bed facing him but his gaze was unbearable, so I laid face down on my bed to avoid it. After a few minutes I felt the bed move and two hands place themselves on my shoulders. Then they began to rub skillfully and I tried to laugh with relief but it came out as a cough/sniffle. I felt his chest shake with silent laughter as he continued to work out my knots and kinks.

"Have I mentioned how good you are at this?" I sighed blissfully.

"I would have to be, with all the kinks in your back." He complained and kneaded my lower back harder.

"Hmmm kinks, kinda kinky." I mused as I rolled over onto my stomach. Warren cracked his knuckles absentmindedly and took a gummy worm out of the bag. I did the same. The worm was pretty sour, so I ended up making a really ugly face. Warren simply quirked and eyebrow and swallowed, so I stuck my tongue out at him. His fingers found my arm, and soon they were lightly scratching up and down the length of it. It felt so insanely good. After sitting in silence I turned to face him.

"You do believe me don't know?"

"I believe that your crazy boyfriend told you something, and then made you believe it by doing something sadistic, and now just because you're sexually attracted to me you think its cause he said he made you into a vampire."

"Oh come no Warren Peace, I've seen WAY hotter people then you, and I highly doubt that I'm less sexually attracted to them, then I am to you." I sneered throwing a gummy worm at his head. To bad he caught it in his mouth. His hand found my arm again and this time instead of scratching he rubbed them slowly.

"You're so cold" he remarked as he felt my skin. I smiled.

"That's because I have no one to warm me up." I pouted pulling covers over me. The thing I loved about Warren was he could always take a hint. His hands left my arms and encircled my waist as he pulled me forward into a very familiar embrace. My knees now rested on either side of his waist, and my hands tangled in his hair as our lips joined together with such fervor that I almost passed out. I have found that some men actually in a matter of speaking "kiss like a girl." Not that they kiss like a girl, but they are timid and passive when making out. Kissing is a two way street, but with Warren it was more like a six lane interstate. The caresses of his lips were so gentle, and yet their touch caused my head to spin and my pulse to quicken. The sour gummy worms weren't a bad idea either because his entire mouth tasted like them. I was right in the middle of enjoying my discovery when the phone rang. I groaned and went to pull away, but Warren wasn't having any of that.

"Leave it." He whispered heatedly and his lips trailed up and down my neck. I grabbed the phone and tried to sound collected as I answered the phone. I was difficult, Warren was being very distracting.

"Hello?"

"Why don't you two get a room?" Xander's voice hissed from the other end of the phone. Oh HELL NO! I was enjoying my evening way to much to have him ruin it.

"We have one. In fact we are using it right now!" I said a little too elated than maybe I should have. He seemed irritated by that statement, he practically growled into

the phone.

"While your off screwing your boy toy I've been doing some research." He scoffed. I was very tempted to make a comment about him being jealous because he can't get laid, but I resisted.

"Well why don't you call back tomorrow when things are less-" I gasped as Warren started making a rather large hickey on a very sensitive patch of skin right under the receiver.

"I'll give you a call when you're not being pounded into the mattress." Xander jeered right before hanging up. I hung up, but not soon enough. Warren was already smiling down at me, admiring his work.

"Jerk face!" I groaned getting up and inspecting it in the mirror.

"More like artist." He smirked, lying down on the bed.

"That was Xander…" I told him after brushing my hair until it looked slightly less whorish.

"I know." He said pulling the covers over us and rolling so he was hovering over me, elbows propping himself up.

"Ah ha… hence the masterpiece." I assumed trying to braid the streak of red in his hair. He shook his head in protest, trying to get the braid out.

"Damn what am I your Barbie doll?" he growled from above me. It was actually really sexy.

"I'll be Barbie if you'll be Ken" I smiled sweetly, lacing my fingers behind his neck and pulling him down on top of me into a kiss. After a few minutes he pulled out of my embrace, and rolled over next to me. I wondered how far he'd been with a girl, how far he wanted to go with me. I had always said I would wait until I was engaged, but I wondered what his take on the subject was. I turned over to ask him, but the look in his eyes stopped me. They always carried some unspoken weight, hidden, always guarded. Now they seemed to be full of adoration. I nuzzled my face into his chest and his arms instinctively came around me.

"You're really not as bad ass as you think you are." I said into his plain black tee shirt.

"Oh really… you would think that, but I only act this way around you and sometimes Layla. Outside you to it's a scorch fest. Besides, my girl can't be seen with some candy ass."

"I would never have pinned you as the possessive type." I said sarcastically.

"I would have never pinned you as the sucking blood type." He countered.

"Bite me." I glared, and turned around. Warren's arm draped over my side and my body presses against his was the best sedative God could have invented.

"Never would have pinned you as the spooning type either."

"Bite me." He mocked pulling me closer then what seemed possible.

"Not tonight, but maybe for breakfast." And with that the world went dark.


	16. An Unusual Gift

**NEW CHAPTER: The Unusual Gift**

**Authors Note:**

**I know I know…feel free to review and beat the ever loving crap out of me. I've been "dead" for like a few YEARS on this story but you know what….Sky High came on the other day and damn…..that boy is sooo fine. Anyways I am a few years older and wiser, so hopefully this chapter will be better than all those before it! Please review and who knows….there maybe more!**

**When I woke up, the sun was streaming down, blinding me temporarily. I groaned in frustration. What freaking time was it anyway. 12:15 pm…so maybe it was time to get my ass out of bed. I rolled over to find the rest of the bed cold, and more importantly, empty. A small post-it note was stuck to my mirror and I could barely make out the message through the TERRIBLE penmanship. **

_**Count Bitchilla,**_

_**Since you are turning into vampire and all, I wasn't sure how much sleep you needed so at the risk of being sucked dry I decided not to wake you before work. **_

_**Ok…you actually looked too peaceful to disturb, and you're actually kinda cute when you sleep. Maybe it is because you aren't talking…**_

_**/**_

_**I work from 12- close so stop by the house around 9 and I'll bring food home. Mom's gone. **_

_**-Hot Head**_

**Mom's gone. Those two words gave me an idea. A fantastically wonderful, EVIL idea. I ran to the phone while simultaneously trying to shove a piece of toast Warren had discarded into my mouth. It rang twice and then picked up. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Layla? Are you with Magenta?" **

"**Yeah…we were gunna go to the garden center for plants, why?"**

"**Because we need to go shopping!" Layla went silent and I waited for her to recover. **

"**Wait…you…want to go shopping?" I laughed and finished off my toast.**

"**Just be at my house in 10 minutes, and tell Magenta to bring her fishnets for me." I hung up before she had time to protest. Hastily, I ran up to the bathroom and brushed out my hair, tying it up in a haphazard ponytail. While brushing my teeth, I rummaged through my clothes for something to wear. After slipping on some jeans and a boho style over the shoulder top, I found my Dad's credit card in his dresser and spit my toothpaste in an unoccupied coffee cup on the way down the stairs. The card was for "emergencies only." If you ask me, that phrase is incredibly vague and is open the interpretation of the spender. An emergency was EXACTLY what I would call the situation at hand. A car door slammed in the driveway and Magenta honked the horn of her rust orange 1975 Volkswagen Bus that Zach had nicknamed "THE LOVE BUS." Layla already occupied the front seat so I found my way into the back seat and buckled up. Layla turned around and handed my a freshly grown daisy, and I smiled. **

"**What, not lemons?" Magenta laughed from behind the wheel and Layla frowned at my blatant joke at her expense. **

"**I don't know what it is OK, I just CAN'T make lemons. I can do apples, oranges, cherries, grapes, peaches…"**

"**Layla!" I stopped her on the brink of hysteria. "Thank you for the daisy, but we have more pressing matters to attend to."**

"**Yeah, what exactly are we looking for?" Magenta asked as she turned into the Maxville Town Center Mall. **

"**Victoria Secret." I said with a vicious smile. Layla's eyes widened and Magenta smiled evilly. **

"**Excellent."**

**After three hours of thongs, bustier, and lingerie I had finally selected the perfect set. Magenta came with me in the dressing room while Layla waited patiently outside. She was just happy that I had not made her come inside with me, and Magenta was surprisingly, more than knowledgeable about these kinds of things. She instructed me on how tightly the bust should fit and what the sizes meant. I had decided on a bright red sheer lace chemise with a matching lace thong. Something to "light his fire" as Magenta had put it. I was incredibly satisfied with my purchase and to everyone's surprise, Layla decided to purchase three green lace thongs and a matching pushup bra. When asked why she simply stated, "Will likes green." Magenta burst out laughing and did not stop until we forcibly removed her from the store. I was having a surprisingly good time, but there was a lot to prepare before 9'oclock, and I had to hustle. The girls dropped me off at Warren's house with me purchase in hand. I waved as they backed down the driveway.**

"**Tell Will that he can thank me later!" I yelled after them and Layla blushed bright red while Magenta struggled to suppress another laughing fit. I froze the lock on the door and cracked the door handle until the whole thing swung open. I laughed, trying to think of a way he could explain that to his mother. Making myself at home, I raided the fridge and decided what I could make for dessert and drinks, since Warren had promised to bring home Chinese. I found an assortment of tea and lemonade in the back of the pantry and decided on a raspberry cocktail my grandmother used to make for me. If had pink lemonade, raspberry tea, cranberry juice and just a splash of vodka. I thought I was so cool back then for drinking with the grandma and the adults, little did I know that I consumed more alcohol eating her rum cake. Dessert would be strawberry shortcake and whipped cream, which I would have to run across the street and get the ingredients. I would also have to set the table, makeup his bed with sheets and get dressed. It was 5:25, holy shit I would have to work fast.**

**It was five minutes to nine and I was all ready to go. I had the shortcake in the oven, the table set with a white table cloth and good china, the drinks were poured and I had even put little tiny umbrellas in them because I had gotten really bored at about 8:30. I was dressed in my new lingerie and a small apron and washing the strawberries when I heard the door open.**

"**What the hell…I'm gunna kill her…damn lock was brand new." Warren mumbled on his way in the door. I smiled with devilish intentions, this was going to be fun. Correction, this was going to be hilariously evil. I could barely wait. I heard him take off his shoes and shuffle into the hallway with Chinese in hand, as promised. **

"**Kaye…Kaye you here? What the fuck did you do to the damn-" He stopped abruptly as he entered the kitchen. I had bent over to check the cake in the oven just in time. I could tell that his jaw had dropped, and he took his time assessing my attire (as well as my ass) as I bent over and stuck a toothpick in the cake. It was perfect. I pulled it out with oven mitts, and smiled up at him with innocent eyes. **

"**Hey babe, you wanna put that on the table for me?" I was right, his jaw had fallen, and there it was, hanging open with awe and lust. His cleared his throat loudly and looked me up and down. **

"**What are you doing." He stated simply. **

"**You don't like it? Shit I knew I should have made chocolate! Well there is ice cream too and…" He stopped me with a look.**

"**What. Are. You. Doing." He stated again. **

"**I made you dessert." I beamed up at him and sauntered forward, wiggling the way I knew drove him crazy, and kissed his cheek softly. His jaw tightened and he shivered, but didn't dare move. I took the Chinese from him and set it on the table, unpacking and dividing it up. I heard him walk forward and knew the game had begun. His hands found my waist as he slowly untied the apron and let it fall down in front of me. His hands caressed down my waist to my ass and I whirled around to stop him, taking both hands and restraining them. **

"**Now I worked hard on this." I fake pouted and he growled low and playfully. I shook my head and batted my lashes. "and I'm very hungry." He groaned and surrendered, taking his seat and reaching for the food. I unpacked the rest and walked over to the cocktails. With ease I picked them up and carried them to the table, placing one in front of him. His hands had a mind of their own, and one came up, tracing it's way up and down thigh. I smiled and turned away, sitting on the table in front of him. He groaned again.**

"**Ah ah ah…behave." **

"**I can barely even look at you without-" He stopped and tried to pull me into a kiss. I pushed him back into his seat and shook my head. The Chinese smelled delicious, so I returned to my place and began to eat politely. It would have looked odd, had there been any bystanders, sitting there having a civilized meal in a see through nightie and thong. I tried to make polite, and tantalizing dinner conversation, asking about work and the gang. Warren replied with yes or no answers and tried to stare intently at his food. He was losing this battle. When he glanced up he saw me sitting there, practically naked in front of him, but all the way across the table. And there was nothing he could do but groan and comply. I laughed to myself, but never broke character. This was fun. I got up a few times to get things, more drinks, salt, etc, and made sure to give him a great view from behind. He nearly came out of the chair. I knew it was bad when his hands started to smoke. Sighing, I folded my arms in front of my and pouted again. **

"**You're not going to enjoy my hard work until you get some are you." He shook his head no. I sighed and put my fork down. **

"**Fine…but only because I want you to appreciate me and my hard work." I mused playfully and add a fake lip pout. He had me in his arms and up the stairs before I had even finished the sentence. I giggled into his kisses and sighed. This had definitely been worth the 45 dollar lingerie. He fully appreciated me for the rest of the night and part of the next morning, although we never did get around to dessert. **

**Like, Hate, LOVE, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!1**

**Yours,**

**M.M**


End file.
